The invention relates to a material processing control system and method, in particular for controlling a viscous material processing system.
In a viscous material processing system, feed is mixed and additives are injected in precise proportions to produce a customized product. The system requires exact and reliable dosing and feed operations to achieve uniform products with narrow tolerance properties. Accurately metering the material in a feed step can be critical to proper system operation.
However, it is difficult to accurately process a viscous material. The material only slowly responds to change in feed rate. The material may be resistant to pouring or if it can be poured, pour rate can be extremely slow. The material may exhibit high levels of adhesion or tendency to stick to other materials may exhibit high levels of adhesion or tendency to stick to other materials and/or cohesion or a tendency to remain stuck to itself and therefore resistant to separation. The material may be shear thickening, exhibiting increasing viscosity as shear on the material is increased. These properties present problems to process control.
Accurate quantities of the material are difficult to separate from a bulk of the material and are difficult to accurately process. Accordingly, three is a need to control processing of such material. Also, there is a need to accurately cut defined quantities of such material from a bulk quantity, regardless of the form of the bulk quantity and there is a need to accurately charge a viscous material to a processing system.